Maps
by Hidden Berserker
Summary: The Triforce of power has been abused by its bearers for far to long, so the Goddess Hylia has decided that a new bearer is needed for the Triforce of Power. Meet Lok, Link's older brother as he goes on a journey to protect his brother's soul from a corrupted sorceress.
**Hi Guys! I just wanted to say that this is something I'd been thinking about for a long time. Ever since I saw Hyrule Warriors and Skyward sword, I thought about what I could do with it. However, it wasn't until a friend of mine pitched an idea to me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOZ IS AWESOME BUT I DON'T OWN IT.**

* * *

 _Lok was lying with his hands behind his head in the field near his house, humming a song his mother taught him under his breath. He sat up at the sound of his younger brother calling for him further out in the field. He couldn't help but smile at his brother, knowing that it was probably another request to spar with him. However that happiness didn't last as the sky suddenly grew dark and an ominous dark fog rolled over the grassy hills, killing everything it touched. Lok, alarmed by this, shouted for his brother to run away and to come back home, but he couldn't seem to hear him. So he donned his sword his shield and ran towards him in hopes of saving his is younger sibling. Finally, the younger brother seemed to sense the approaching danger and slowly turned around, eyes widened in horror. Lok pushed himself even harder despite knowing that he wouldn't make it in time. Right before the fog crashed down on his brother, he heard his name, "Lok!"_

A golden haired male shot up in his bed to see the concerned look in his brother's blue eyes. "Was it the nightmare again?" Link asked as he gave his brother the glass of milk he'd been holding in his hands.

Lok downed the glass in one go and took a deep breath to calm himself before nodding in affirmation, "Yeah, I don't know why I keep having it. Maybe the stress is finally getting to me."

Link gave him a thoughtful frown, "Maybe its an omen of dark times ahead." All Lok could do was shrug as he pulled himself out of bed.

"Lets just hope you're wrong little brother," Lok said as he ruffled Link's light blonde hair and gave him a reassuring smile. He walked over to the closet and grabbed their uniforms. Link uniform consisted of a white tunic under a chainmail shirt and a sleeveless white shirt with the Hylian crest on the front in blue and white trimmings. He pulled on a pair of grey trousers and brown boots that were once Lok's, but were too small for him to wear anymore. However his blue fingerless gloves and brown arm guards were relatively new. This is because when Link was accepted as a trainee, Lok bought them to congratulate him. Link would have to wear that uniform until he was given a rank in the army.

Lok pulled on a white long sleeved shirt, a grey tunic, and white trousers before moving on to his armor. Lok's armor was more ornate than Link's due to his rank. He donned a black suit of armor with gold trimmings and the Hylian crest on his breast and shoulder plates. He pulled on his black boots that had a gold plate over the bridge of his foot and reached up to his knee. Around his neck, where there would usually be a red cape billowing down the armor's back, was the family scarf. It was a long blue fabric with a red design on each end. Their family crest was similar to the Hylian coat of arms, consisting of a large red bird with the Triforce sitting on its shoulders, swords crossing above the Triforce, and what looked to be horns or hands holding the bird up. The scarf had been passed down since the era of the first Hero and it was said to protect its wearer from all who wish them ill. Lok was given the red cape when he received his armor, and it still hung in his room where he kept said armor, but it was rarely ever used. On his arms were brown leather arm bracers that also served as his gloves. Lok sighed as he slipped on his wolf helmet. It's pretty self-explanatory, as the helmet was shaped like a wolf's head with the chin being the bottom jaw and the head like upper half of the head.

As detailed as the armor was, it was still made for war and therefore made so that it was light on the wearer's shoulders and easy to move around in. Link stared at his brother's armor in awe, for no matter how many times he'd seen his brother in his battle regalia; he couldn't help but feel like he had a long way to go before he could stand on equal ground with him. Lok noticed his brother's longing stare and playfully ruffled his hair as he grabbed his sword and shield and put them in place on his back. "Don't worry, you'll get yours soon enough."

Link smiled up at Lok, before grabbing his practice sword and shield. Once out of their house, they put their fingers to their lips and let out a long whistle. Not long after, thundering hooves were heard racing down the beaten road toward them. They could see a dust cloud in the distance. In no time the cloud was upon them and they had to cover their eyes and noses to protect them from the dust. When the dust cleared, the young men were able to see a pair of large, powerful horses. One was a chestnut mare with white mane and socks with fur falling around her hooves, and the other was a larger horse bay stallion with black hair and socks. Link gave his brother a mischievous grin as he mounted the chestnut mare. "Race you to the palace?"

Lok returned the grin with a knowing smirk as he jumped onto the stallion. "On three. One…Two…" without any warning, Lok shot off, leaving Link in the dust. "Keep up little brother!"

Link smirked and raced off after his brother, feeling like his day was shaping up to be pretty good.

When the brothers arrived at the palace, they split up to go to report to their respective superiors for their daily training exercise. Lok walked down the palace halls in search of his trainer until he finally came upon an ornate door and knocked a light rhythm on it. He smiled at the light giggles he heard on the other side. "Come in Lok," a soft voice called. He opened the door to see Princess Zelda lying in her bed and her personal guard, Impa standing near the bed. "I came to report for training as usual, General Impa," he said formally.

"Today you don't have to worry about training. We're going to go watch the trainees," Zelda said with a small smile. Lok nodded and followed after the two women out onto the castle walls that overlooked the various training arenas. Lok noticed that it was the same area where Link's group that was using one of the areas at the moment.

"We will find no fully realized heroes here. We'd be wiser looking elsewhere," Impa said with a derisive snort. However, Lok wasn't paying attention to his teacher as he and the princess were watching his brother squaring off against an older trainee in the sparring area. The older trainee made the first move and lunged for Link with his spear, but Link easily blocked it with his shield and jumped up when the trainee attempted to swing at him again. He hit the older man square in the head when with his wooden sword when he came down before performing a backflip and landing on his feet before putting his sword and shield back.

A glare caught his eyes as he turned to see his brother and the princess looking down at him. Lok saw the look that the Princess was sending his way and wanted to laugh when he saw that his brother was returning that look. Lok waved at his little brother and gave him a knowing smirk, and nearly broke down in a fit of laughter when Link's face went beet red.

Suddenly, a soldier started running towards them. "Your Highness!" he stopped to catch his breath as he bent over in front of us. "A horde of monsters is marching toward Hyrule Castle!" Lok's mischievous grin dropped in place of a thoughtful frown as he turned to Impa and Zelda.

"Impa, prepare the troops for battle!" Zelda ordered. The albino nodded and left with the winded soldier stumbling after her.

Down below, the Zelda and Lok had gathered a crowd as Link stared up at his brother in hopes of catching his eye. "Whoa, isn't that the princess?" one trainee wondered in awe.

"Forget the princess, there's General Lok! I heard he was the youngest soldier to ever reach the rank of general," another trainee said. Link felt a swell of pride in his chest at this, knowing the truth behind the situation. True, Lok did become a General at the age of thirteen, the youngest age in the history of the Royal Army. This was due to his nonstop training and sparring with Impa and Link, and he would never fail to remind them of this fact.

"What're they wasting their time with us for?" some other trainee mused. Link saw the princess point at them with his brother following it to them before giving an evil grin and nodding. There was a pool dread forming in his stomach. He had a bad feeling that he knew what the princess ordered his brother to do.

* * *

"Alright you lily livered, shrimp-dicked, ball-sucking, motherfuckers! Line your bitch-asses up! I better not see an ass cheek out of line or I'll have you scrubbing the bathrooms and horse stalls with your own toothbrushes for the entire month!" Lok bellowed from his place in front of all the trainees with the captains that were originally training them standing behind him and his broadsword embedded in the ground in front of him. Needless to say the trainees obeyed their superior, afraid of the consequences if they didn't. Lok looked out at all the nervous, determined, and smug faces and knew immediately who would make it through the training and who would drop out after their first hour with him. "It has come to my attention that your instructors have been going soft on you. There is more to being a soldier and a knight than swinging around some weapon to take down an enemy."

Lok heard a snort that was probably supposed to be covert but the white and blonde haired young man snapped his gaze to the soldier that made the offending sound. "Is their something you have to say trainee?" Lok demanded coolly.

The trainee shrugged and nonchalantly answered, "I fail to see how much a boy could possibly teach me about fighting. Not to mention a boy who was taught how to fight by a woman." Lok smirked at the man, but everyone could feel the tension rolling off the young general.

"Good, then you can answer this question: A group of bandits have captured your wife and mother and they give you three days to come up with three hundred rupees for each of them, but you are only able to gather enough for one of them. What would you do and who would you save?"

The entire training area fell silent in anticipation of the man's answer. Said man gave the young general a smug grin. "You call yourself a general? That question is way too easy. I would use the three hundred to save my Ma. I can't ever replace her whereas I can always get another wife." Link found himself disgusted by his fellow trainee's decision.

However, when the other trainees returned their gaze to Lok, they found him sporting a rather unimpressed expression. "Pack your bags and leave. Don't bother coming back because your services are no longer needed," he said coldly. This started a torrent of mutters and whispers within the band of men.

"What the hell?! I answered your damn question correctly! Why the hell do I have to leave?" the enraged trainee demanded, baring his teeth at the younger man. "This is bullshit!"

"Shut your trap shit stain!" Lok said calmly, not even bothering to raise his voice. "You did not answer correctly, in fact that was the most retarded answer I'd ever heard. You were given three days to come up with that money and in that time you could have done two things. You could have either used two of the three days to stake out the bandit camp and make a plan to save them both or you could have come here to ask your closest and most skilled friends to help you rescue your mother AND your wife." The trainee's face was slowly turning red throughout the explanation of his dismissal. Just as Lok turned his head to address the other trainees, the trainee charged at him with a dagger ready to stab the young man. However, the man never stood a chance as Lok grabbed the wrist that held the dagger and quickly jabbed his elbow into the older man's neck without so much as looking back.

He stared down at the man coldly as he crumbled to the ground holding his throat as he gasped for air. "Your problem is that you don't think. You didn't take the time given to you to plan, and instead you immediately picked who was to die. If you had stopped to think, then you would have had at least a half-assed plan instead of the piece of shit that you spouted," he said to the choking man before addressing the rest of the men. "I shouldn't have to teach any of you how to think. By this point, you should all be able to do this by yourselves, and all I should have to do is introduce another point of view. Get him out of my sight."

Two of the captains standing behind Lok picked the man up and dragged him away. "By the way, it was that very same woman that you mocked that taught me this," he said over his shoulder. He returned his complete attention to the remaining trainees and returned his attention to his new trainees with a small smile that instilled new levels of fear into their hearts. "Let's get started shall we?"

* * *

A few hours, many ass beatings, and multiple traumatized trainees later, and Lok was speaking with the captains about how they train their students. This was where Link found his brother when practice was over. He walked up to his armor-clad sibling and quietly diverted his attention from his colleagues by tapping a small rhythm on his armor.

One of the captains looked down at the shorter boy in disapproval, "What do you need Link, can't you see that we are talking?"

Lok simply smiled and waved him off, "Don't worry about it Ako, I'm sure whatever he needs is important. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't at least listen?"

Captain Ako's eyes widened before he looked back down at Link. Now that he really looked, he could see the resemblance between the two. "That's the brother that you were always bragging about?"

Lok nodded as he parted from his fellow soldiers in order to walk with his brother. "Yeah that's him. He's a bit of a runt, but he should hit his growth spurt soon enough. I'll have to cut our conversation short though. See you guys later," Lok waved at them as Link led him away for their conversation. When the group of men was out of sight, Lok looked down at his brother and took in his concerned expression. "What's eating you?"

"I know something's going on Lok, everyone knows. The thing is, that I want to do something about it instead of waiting here to hear about it," Lok could see the determined glint in his brother's eyes, much like his own when faced with a challenging foe and knew that he couldn't stop his younger sibling.

"Alright –"

"I know I'm not at the proper rank – wait what? Alright? You're seriously going to let me help you? Just that easily?" Link asked his brother with no small amount of skepticism.

Lok chuckled and pat his brother on the back before walking in the direction of the armory. "Come on before I change my mind," Link gaped at his guardian, making a pretty good impression of a fish out of water before shaking his head and racing after him. When they arrived at the armory door, Lok turned to his brother and gave him a serious look, "When we go in, I don't want you to touch anything unless I tell you to, alright? Some of these weapons are enchanted and would hurt or kill whoever they think shouldn't wield them."

Link gave him a confused frown, "What do you mean? They're just swords, lances, and bows right?"

Lok shook his head and put his hand on Links shoulders, tilting his head to look directly in his brother's eyes so he could understand the seriousness of the situation, "As true as that is, the magic running through them is temperamental and unpredictable so sometimes it'll seem as if they have a mind of their own. If it accepts you, it'll bond with you, but if it doesn't, it could react violently."

Link finally understood the gravity of the situation. This was why only a select few had access to the armory and even fewer were allowed to wield the weapons within. All the generals got their signature weapons from the armory, all except Lok that is. The blonde finally understood what his brother meant when he said that none of the weapons offered to him felt right in his hands. None of the weapons presented to him would accept him as their master. Link nodded to his brother, who nodded back before opening the armory door. Link thought he'd died and gone to heaven. All around them were weapons of various shapes, sizes, and origins mounted on the walls and in glass cases. "Whoa!" he exclaimed in awe.

"Come on Link. I'm taking you to where the normal weapons are held. For now all you need is a proper sword and shield," Link followed Lok's voice to a door off to the side that was left open. He must have been more wrapped up in the intricate weaponry openly displayed out front that he didn't notice his brother leaving his side. There in that door, he found his brother in a room full of less impressive weapons. Link saw Lok holding a standard sword and shield and gave him a blank stare. "Don't give me that look. Its better than nothing, and besides, you have to learn how to use an actual sword before you use one of these guys," Lok said with a nonchalant shrug as he handed the weapons off to his brother. Link didn't complain as he strapped the sword to his back and put his shield over it like he was taught to before walking back out through the training area to get to the palace gates.

Lok calmly passed by a group of three trainees that he recognized from Link's group as he waited for his brother to "say" his good byes. It never ceased to puzzle him how his brother never seemed to speak to anyone without him being there. "So…I guess we just wait to hear what happened?" one trainee asked his friends, before noticing Link walking next to his brother. "Hey Link!" he called out, "What'd you think you're doing with that sword?!"

Link pulled the sword from its sheath on his back in answer before charging out into the fray after Lok. They were immediately met with a horde of foes that were immediately dealt with by Lok as Link ran around him to dispatch more monsters that were quickly moving in. "Is this new recruit your brother, Lok?!" the white armored general heard his mentor call out in question.

"Yeah Impa, that's him. I thought it was about time he got out in the field. He's already ahead of his class in most things," he called back as he knocked more enemies into the moat surrounding the castle. The other soldiers in the area felt like they were in the way as they watched the two brothers work like a well-oiled machine.

Link suddenly got distracted by small voices calling out, "Someone! Help! We're too little to fight monsters!" He would have had his head chopped off if Lok didn't block the axe of the monster set on decapitating his brother.

"Stay focused little brother. Ma and Pa wouldn't appreciate you dying so early," Lok said warningly. Link nodded as he cut a bokoblin that tried claw his face off in half. When the brothers finished defeating all the enemies in the area, they were met with a pair of fairies. Before they were swarmed with more enemies, the fairies flew into their clothing to hide.

"Thanks, I'm Wees and the fairy that's with the blonde is my best friend Proxi," the fairy said as he settled over Lok's heart.

Lok gave an imperceptible nod as he parried a monster's club and beheaded t with a flick of his wrist. Lok eventually got lost in the constant cycle of cutting, dodging, blocking, kicking, and blocking, but he jumped when his back connected with something. He spun around and was met with the familiar blue eyes of his younger brother. They shared a brief laugh and before Lok Rolled Link over his back so he could block a sword aimed for his chest while Link parried a battle-axe that was aiming to decapitate the younger brother.

When the enemies thinned out, Lok was able to hear Zelda's voice. "Hold your ground, everyone! We are the only ones who can protect Hyrule!"

"Keep fighting Princess, we're on our way!" he shouted before diving into a new wave of enemies. Unfortunately, Link was growing tired and was slowly being pushed behind his brother. Lok noticed this and looked between the tired squire and the foes surrounding them. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his mind, "Link, remember that technique I showed you?"

"Yeah," Link replied with a slight smirk. The brothers twisted their bodies and pointed their swords out. Their muscles coiled before they snapped into multiple spins, cleaving their enemies in half and drastically reducing the number of enemies in the area. Link was slightly jealous at how calm and seemingly unaffected Lok was by the intense battle. However, he didn't have time to think about it because a giant red dragon flew over their heads and landed in the battlefield. The dragon transformed into a tall man in red draconian armor with a deep scowl on his face. The man wielded a dragon spear that he swung around and dug into the ground in a show of strength. He was soon engulfed by a blazing red aura as he let out a fierce cry.

"I am the Dragon Knight Volga. Remember this name well, for it will be the last thing you ever hear," he boldly declared.

"Link! Go get Impa, I'll hold him off," Lok ordered as he squared off with the red knight.

"What about you?" Link demanded, refusing to move.

"I'll be fine just go!" Lok bellowed as he raced into battle. He didn't look back to see if his brother obeyed his order and instead focused on taking Volga down. This was no easy task, for Volga was a very skilled warrior. He was far stronger than Lok making the few blows that made contact hurt like hell. However, when the older brother locked swords with the red knight, his weapon could not hold out. Lok's broadsword broke and the only other weapon he had was his shield. He narrowly dodged impalement as he cocked an armored fist back and struck Volga, sending him flying back. Volga landed on his feet and glared at the young general.

"Get out of my way, boy," he growled as fire engulfed his hand, turning it into a giant dragon claw. He ran at Lok and the blonde braced his shield for the impact. He did indeed deflect the hit, but he was pushed back, and his shield was destroyed on impact. Just as he nearly finished planning out his next move, he heard his name being called.

"Brother!" Link shouted. Lok briefly glanced back to see his brother standing behind his mentor with a worried frown. Impa gave Lok a silent message with her eyes and Lok nodded as he backed out of the battle, allowing Impa to step in. She held the hilt of the giant sword sheathed on her back and pointed it at the draconic soldier.

Volga scoffed at the gesture, "How noble. Enjoy your shared grave." The knight let out a mighty roar as he was once again engulfed in a fiery aura.

Impa's eyes widened as she looked to her student. Lok looked to Link who hesitantly nodded as he stood by his brother. Moments later, Volga spat out a giant fireball that would have surely killed them all. Just as Volga thought he had won, a bright light emanated from the supposedly burned corpses. Link and Lok were standing in front of Impa protectively. Lok knelt protectively in front of Link, holding his brother's shield in front of him. Link stood under him with his sword pointed at the formidable foe. Three bright, golden triangle glowed on both of their hands. However, where Link's were three complete; Lok 's triangles were merely outlines. Both young men glared fiercely at their opponent. Impa stared in awe at her student and his sibling.

"Could you be…?" she whispered to herself. Lok, who had heard his mentor's words glanced down at her curiously. He returned his attention to Volga only to find that he was retreating.

"You haven't beaten me. You've merely hidden behind your shields, human and otherwise," he called out stubbornly.

A shrouded figure that seemed to have an eye for a face, glared after the red knight before turning back to his troops, "Volga is slacking off! Send out the next unit!"

Not long after, a Goron messenger ran up to them with a message, "We can't hold them anymore! Our Captain requests your help sir!"

* * *

 **LOK POV**

I nodded at the messenger, and grabbed the axe of a fallen enemy soldier and gave it a test swing. The messenger seemed amazed, but I ignored him for the moment and looked to Impa. "You should probably get back to protecting Princess Zelda. Link and I will help the others," I said respectfully. Impa nodded absentmindedly as she continued to give me that awed look. I don't know what happened or what those trios of triangles were on my hand, but I know Impa does and I fully intend on bugging her about it when this battle is over.

Link and I followed the messenger to his comrades. It was painfully obvious that this was the poor guy's first real battle. I surveyed the field and found that the Lizalfos were leading the charge and were giving all the orders. "Alright! Send word to your Captain that if we take out the Lizalfos' then the others will have no other choice than to retreat," I ordered the messenger who looked relieved to have something to do that could get his mind off the carnage around him. He nodded and raced off to deliver the message.

I was absentmindedly twirling the axe in my hand, gaining the Lizalfos' attention. Lizalfos' love a challenge more than anything else and they will often the person who seems the most skilled in a group in order to make easy prey out of the others. In this case that person was me. Impa taught me that you had to be as nonchalant as possible and show off while ignoring their existence. Ironically enough, that's the best way you can get their attention.

I noticed another axe on the ground near Link and tossed him his shield, "Hey Link, do me a favor and toss me that axe by your feet." He looked down and put down his weapons to grab it. I chuckled when I saw that he was struggling to lift it.

"How the hell are you even doing that? I can barely lift this thing!" I chuckled in amusement at his strained grunts as I took the enemy weapon from him.

"Impa made me go through some intense training. She refused to let me have an ounce of fat on me. It's kind of why you never win at punchies anymore," Link gave me a withering glare at the mention of our long-time decision making game. Whenever Link and I would disagree on something, we would play punchies to decide who was right and whose idea we would use. It almost always ended in bruises, but after I started training with Impa, I always won. It was to the point that we had to come up with another decision game. Link accused me of wearing armor under my shirt, but when I lifted it to reveal my newly defined abs, his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I wanna train with her," Link grumbled.

I barked out a slightly bitter laugh as I gave my younger sibling an amused look, "No you don't. I didn't even make it home the first couple of weeks. You even found me sleeping in the middle of the road!" I spun on my heel and swung at the Lizalfo that tried to get the jump on me. Link's eyes widened as he took in the giant lizard bearing a sword and shield. My eyes widened as I jumped in front of Link to block the incoming fireball. "Focus! Never take your eyes off a Lizalfo!" Link took my admonishment to heart and started helping me fight the others. I caught the Goron Captain, Dordek, fighting one of the Lizalfos.

Lizalfos' are generally more skilled than the normal foot soldiers, but they always have a pattern. If you figure out their pattern then you know how to defeat them and I told Link just as much. He accepted the advice with a curt nod and we made quick work of the lizard warriors.

Link and I met up with Dordek. "General! Is this your apprentice? He'll make a fine warrior!" he exclaimed as we clasped forearms.

I smiled at the older male, "Link, meet Captain Dordek of our Gorron division, Captain, meet Link, my younger brother and a very promising recruit."

Link hesitantly shook hands with the Gorron. I guess he's nervous considering this is the first time he's held a conversation with a Gorron, let alone a warrior. "Nice to meet you lad. Anyways thanks a ton for your help. You should take the treasure in that cave as a reward!" he said, pointing at the entrance of a very deep cave.

I gave the Captain an uncertain look, "Are you sure Dordek? Your people love to eat jewels and gems."

Dordek just waved me off and started pushing me in the direction of the cave, "Don't worry, we have plenty more at home." Link and I exchanged matching looks of uncertainty before sheathing our weapons, or in my case resting my weapons on my shoulders and running into the cave. At the very end of the cave was a bright red chest with faded gold lining. I served as the look out while Link opened the chest.

"Sweet! This chest has some bombs in it!" Link said as he turned to me with his new prize.

I gave him a wry smile and pat him on the shoulder. Bombs aren't anything new to me, but I can understand Link's excitement. I was the same when I found my first treasure chest, and I guess the stories I used to tell didn't really help much. I was taken from my musings when the earth started quaking. I ran back to the entrance to find that there were boulders blocking the way. Thinking on my feet, I grabbed Link's bomb and set it in the center of the boulder. I pulled a match from my belt and held it out to Link. "Want to do the honors little brother?"

He gave me a devilish grin that made me happy that my pyro tendencies rubbed off on him, and struck the match against the cave wall and lit the bomb's fuse. We ran behind one of the cave walls to watch the fireworks. "Should I be concerned that we're displaying pyromaniac tendencies?" Link asked with a slight hint of worry.

I shrugged him off, "Nah, a lot of the guys back at the castle find new ways to blow things up every week. It just so happens that bombs are more or less safer than other methods."

He stared at me for a few moments, "I can't wait to join the royal guard." If there's anyone who could amuse me so much, its Link.

"That can wait until later…" the earth shook once more as the bombs went off and enemies and allies alike flooded the cave, "right now we need to rendezvous with Zelda."

Link nearly tripped over himself at the name I just dropped, "Th-the princess!" I purposely ignored his shock as we fought through the waves upon waves of enemies. Soon we came upon the rendezvous point, but it was also overrun various enemies. I nearly took Link's head off when he punched(tapped) me in the arm and pointed at a familiar head of blonde hair in the sea of bodies. "Look! The princess!"

She must have heard us because she swiftly cut down a foe and looked a us. "Lok!" She looked beside me and her eyes widened when she saw Link, "You! I saw you in the training yard!" They just stood there staring at each other seemingly ignoring the MAJOR BATTLE going on around them.

"I'd hate to be the one to break up this lovely moment, but if you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a pretty big battle. Oh look here comes the enemy reinforcements," I stated nonchalantly, completely ignoring the red faces of my brother and the princess as they sent me matching irritated glares. "We need to capture both the Central and East Field Keeps and close their gates!"

A Hylian Captain named Serven offered to take his platoon to the East Keep while Link, Zelda, and I took the Central Keep. "You two are setting a fine example," Impa said in a rare show of pride. While we were in he process of taking the Central Keep, we got word of the East keep being captured. Zelda gave grinned brightly when she realized that the enemies were getting driven to the north.

"We must call upon the Great Fairy! If this plan works, then we can greatly damage our foes! Quickly, to the Fairy Fountain" I paled at the mention of the fairy leader. It's not like the Great Fairy is a cruel woman, far from it, but she has taken a very large interest in me, bordering on infatuation. I enjoy going to the fairy fountain, but only when I know that the leader isn't present. It's not like she's ugly or anything, quite the opposite actually, but I just don't feel any attraction towards her, and I try to tell her as gently as I can. We quickly placed bombs around the weak wall barring us from the Fairy Fountain, and entered the magic circle to pray to the Great Fairy.

"Quick Lok, get in the Magic Circle," Zelda urged and I obeyed. Almost immediately the giant pink haired fairy leaped out of the water while laughing boisterously. She wore a translucent long sleeved tank top and baggy pants that were made entirely out of leaves and flower petals. Her hair was pulled back into three ponytails and various leaves and flowers wove over her skin serving as natural accessories. She crossed her legs and surveyed the men with a sultry look before her gaze settled on me.

"Lok! Had I of known _you_ were coming, I would have worn my best clothes. How is my favorite little Hylian?" she purred as she brought her face down to be uncomfortably close to me.

I scratched my neck nervously, ignoring the shocked look that I received from Link and began to converse with the powerful maiden. "Yes, hello my lady. I am sorry to disturb you, but I have come to request your aid. Hyrule is being invaded and we are struggling to hold off the enemy forces. It would be greatly appreciated if you helped us."

The Great Fairy pouted at me, "Must you always be so formal with me? We have known each other for quite a while now." Her pout pulled into a large grin as she picked me up and kissed my forehead. "I would be glad to offer my assistance," she giggled. With that, she thankfully put me down as she waved her arms and fairies flew out of the fountain and encircled everyone who possessed bombs. They all converged upon each other and made one gigantic bomb covered in fairy runes over the field. The runes serve to protect the Hyrulian forces while cutting the enemy army forces down. The Great Fairy winked at me before returning to her fountain.

When he was sure that the fairies weren't listening, Link walked up to me and gave me a teasing smirk, "So –"

"Not a fucking word," I grumbled before calling out to the Princess. "Return to the castle, we can take it from here."

Zelda nodded understandingly, "I understand. May the goddesses protect you!"

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think about it and I'll continue writing Ch 2. Bezerker signing out**


End file.
